DC Comics Roleplay Policy
Welcome to the DC Comics Roleplay Wiki! It is best that you also read the Community Central Guidelines. Failure to do so will result in a block. We may add new rules later on in your wiki experience, so please check these rules from time to time. If you are banned infinitely, your character(s) will be taken away and given to those that wish to roleplay as them. Rules Spamming Spamming is not allowed on this wiki. Spam links and nonsensical words are not welcome on both chat and the wiki. Users may get irritated by it. Explicit Content While mild innuendos and jokes are allowed, explicit and erotic content is definitely not allowed on the wikia. Conversations, videos, and pictures of sexual content publicly on the wiki and chat are forbidden, but you are free to have the conversation when private messaging as long as the user you are messaging allows it and is of age to see the content. Harassment Starting fights, drama, and unnecessary backlash will get all of the users involved a block. Private messaging harassment is also not allowed on chat. The harassed user must always give the admins proof of what happened (i.e. screenshots, which is to be preferably emailed) before any serious action is taken. Profanity Many users might not appreciate colorful language on this site. Any kind of swearing is prohibited on the wiki. Swearing is allowed on private messaging, but only if it's acceptable to the user you are private messaging to. Despite this, we still advise you not to use any foul language at all in the public. Copying Content Copying content from other wikis and sites without giving any credit counts as plagiarism. It is stupid, uncreative, and lazy. This will ultimately result with a block. We want to fill this wiki with originally written and credited content. Conversation Topics in Chat, Discussions, and Message Walls Discussing religion, sexuality, politics, etc. must not go deranged on chat, discussion boards, and message walls. You are allowed to agree and disagree with certain topics, but when the conversation gets out of hand, a moderator and admin must be there to stop it. All users who are involved with the discussion will get banned if they continue after getting an infraction. Racism, sexism, homophobia/biphobia, etc. will result in an automatic block. If you are accused, then the admins will look into the situation. Sockpuppets Do not make sock puppet account(s) to get around a ban or to vandalize the wiki. This counts as cat fishing, and when the admins find out about it you will be banned infinitely. Private Information Asking users for their address, full name, and their password is naturally forbidden on the wiki. It is very important that you respect people's privacy. Backseat Moderating Backseat moderating (also known as minimodding) is when a regular user acts like an adminstrator or moderator without having the rights to do so. If you ever feel the intention to backseat, then we understand that your actions are good. We appreciate you trying to help, but when it all comes down it, it's best to let the admins and moderators handle it. Doing so without having the authority is helpful in its own way, and we admins appreciate the thought, but is somewhat pointless. Intruding Wall Messages Getting involved in other users' messages on their wall without permission is not allowed on this wiki. Interruptions in roleplaying, admins dealing with another user, or breaking up a fight between users (backseat moderating), or informing a user about the rules (also backseat moderating) are unacceptable. Your additions will be removed, and if you continue to intrude, you will be blocked. Repeatedly Asking For Rights Asking admins and bureaucrats constantly for rights will affect your chance becoming an admin. You must be qualified and complete any task(s) necessary to become an admin, moderator, or even bureaucrat. Advertisement You are free to advertise your wiki, especially if you want to affiliate, but constantly asking when nobody is interested or forcing someone to join your wiki, website, or any kind of event is not allowed. Images and Editing When uploading your images, please make sure they pertain to the wiki and its content. You may only upload images that do not pertain to the content of this wiki if it is for your user page and/or message wall greeting. Give every image you upload proper file names (ex: Harley Quinn Render.png). If you upload images with gibberish as their file name, it will be changed and you will receive a warning. Unacceptable Image Uploading Uploading images that contain profanity, jump scares, sexual content, personal information, or anything else disturbing will result in the removal of the image and the user will be blocked. Vandalism Removing content and images from the wiki isn't allowed. You will be blocked infinitely for this, as vandalism is mostly seen as trolling. Characters You are only allowed to play 3 characters (maximum) on this wiki. If someone's character wishes to have a romantic relation ship with your character, they must ask first. If you are denied, please be respectful of the other user's wishes. If you are inactive for more than 6 months, you will be terminated from the character(s) you roleplay as. Grammar Coherent grammar is absolutely necessary on the wiki. We want to make sure everything is understandable for other users. When correcting pages, do so with respect. Category:Community Category:Site Administration